


La bendita borrachera

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, no beta we die like daichi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi está borracho y quiere cosas que solo su novio, Kageyama, quien se ha quedado despierto esperándolo, le puede ofrecer.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	La bendita borrachera

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste. Sinceramente creo que es diferente a como suelo escribir, idk, lo siento más light, por decirlo de alguna manera. No sé si eso es bueno o malo askdjald. Bueno, os mano un beso. Muchas gracias por leer <3.

Kageyama deja de mirar la televisión en cuanto escucha el tintineo de unas llaves chocar con descaro contra la cerradura de su apartamento. Frunce su ceño, echándole un rápido vistazo a la hora en su teléfono, comprobando que es lo suficientemente tarde como para que un mínimo ruido moleste a los vecinos. Está a punto de levantarse del sillón y abrir la puerta por su cuenta cuando esta logra abrirse de par en par. Yamaguchi se encoge de hombros cuando la madera golpea la pared y separa los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose más que culpable. Mira a sus lados, avergonzado, y entra de puntillas en el piso sin todavía darse cuenta de su novio. 

—Buenos días —le sorprende Kageyama. Yamaguchi salta sobre su sitio mientras cierra la puerta, sin esperar el comentario, y gira sobre sus talones con lentitud para observar al chico. Este se sienta en el sillón y frunce aún más su ceño, si esto es físicamente posible, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que ve a su pareja borracha. Y mira que se conocen desde el instituto, donde uno comienza a experimentar con las cosas que hacen los adultos y se beben sus primeras cervezas. 

La cosa es que Yamaguchi siempre ha sabido controlar bastante bien el alcohol que ingiere, así que es sorprendente notarlo de esa manera, levantando sus manos en son de paz y sonriendo con burla ante el silencio del contrario. Se quita las playeras como puede y arrastra sus pies hasta el sofá, sentándose al lado de Kageyama y apoyando su frente en su hombro, un tanto cansado. 

—Siento haber llegado tan tarde, es que Tsukki ha roto con Kuroo... —Explica suavemente Yamaguchi, quizás demasiado risueño para tal devastadora noticia. Kageyama relaja su expresión, entonces, recordando que algo así había leído en el grupo que comparten de mensajería. Bueno, las relaciones a distancias no suelen durar y ya suficiente la habían logrado mantener, así que era cuestión de días que la chispa entre ellos dos se acabase. 

—Ya es casi por la mañana —se queja Kageyama. Él podía haber estado durmiendo, pero la verdad es que se había acostumbrado tanto a dormir junto a su novio que prácticamente le parecía imposible cerrar sus ojos en la oscuridad de su apartamento sin tener la calidez del cuerpo ajeno a su lado. 

Yamaguchi tararea una afirmación, debido a que ya se había dado cuenta de ello. Deja caer su cuerpo con pereza sobre el regazo de su novio y lleva sus brazos hasta su nuca, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo consigo mismo hacia abajo. Se ríe sobre la queja de Kageyama antes de besarle con delicadeza y demasiada saliva. Su boca sabe a alcohol y al chico no le gusta, pero nunca le negaría un beso, así que se limita a seguirle su paso como puede. 

—Lo siento por tardar tanto, de verdad —repite sobre sus labios. Se acuesta en el sillón y tira de Kageyama para que imite su posición. Consigue, como puede, quedarse enfrente de él y Yamaguchi vuelve a besarle, ignorando la inclinación de cabeza de su novio en la que le decía que no había ningún problema, que no era como si estuviera enfadado. Algo preocupado, pero no molesto. Yamaguchi sonríe. —¿Quieres que te compense? 

—Es tarde —suspira Kageyama. Las manos de Yamaguchi comienzan a viajar a lo largo del cuerpo del chico, acariciándolo por encima de su pijama gris, metiéndolas en el interior de su camiseta y toqueteando sin reparo alguno su espalda caliente. 

—Es temprano —recuerda. Sus besos se trasladan hacia su barbilla y de ahí viajan a su cuello, esperando la bandera verde que le debe de dar su novio para que el deseo que hay dentro de su pecho, el cual se había multiplicado a causa del alcohol ingerido, vea la luz. Kageyama jadea. Bueno, no tiene entrenamiento ni tampoco está obligado a ir a ninguna reunión de su equipo, así que en teoría puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero Yamaguchi tiene clases por la tarde y no estaría mal que durmiera un poco antes de ellas. 

—No puedes. 

Yamaguchi levanta la cabeza, confundido, sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisilla tonta que reinaba en su rostro desde su primera copa. 

—Sí que puedo. 

—No. Tienes clases —Kageyama vuelve a fruncir el ceño y Yamaguchi jadea angustiado, recordando que en efecto tiene que ir a la universidad durante algunas horas. Sin embargo, en este momento no le importa lo suficiente como para parar lo que desea comenzar con su novio. Así que se gira y se sienta sobre su estómago de un salto, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo para evitar que pudiera moverse, ignorando que Kageyama tiene más que fuerza para moverlo del sillón sin ni siquiera soltar una gota de sudor. No le importa. Quiere tener el control y sabe que se lo va a dar. 

—Dormiremos después —le dice. 

Kageyama no está convencido. 

—Tienes que dormir, Tadashi, lo digo en serio... 

Yamaguchi infle sus mofletes y niega con la cabeza. Apoya sus muñecas en los hombros de Kageyama y mueve hacia atrás su cadera, quedando sentado sobre la entrepierna del chico, bailando sobre esta con suavidad, casi recordándole qué era lo que estaba pidiendo. Kageyama jadea de nuevo, apretando su propia camiseta, sin querer ponerle las manos encima a su novio. 

—Quiero hacer otras cosas, por fi, de verdad que dormiremos después —pide una vez más. El pequeño mini yo de su novio está despertando y sabe que solo le falta rogar un poco para que finalmente acepte a tener sexo en ese nuevito sillón. Acerca sus rostros para besarse de nuevo, esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del contrario y volviéndolo mucho más húmedo. 

Kageyama levanta sus manos y Yamaguchi aprovecha para entrelazar sus dedos, llevándolas hasta la parte superior de su cabeza y dejándolas reposadas sobre los cojines. Mete una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de su novio y hace lo mismo con la otra cuando no recibe ningún tipo de respuesta negativa, acomodándose entre ellas. Se separa de su boca para escuchar su pitido de salida, su semáforo en verde, su permiso para continuar tocándolo. 

—¿Tobio? Por fi... 

El chico resopla. 

—No quiero que me llames diciendo que te has quedado dormido en clase —avisa y Yamaguchi sonríe, viéndose ganador de esa disputa y asiente con su cabeza como si fuese a hacer caso a lo que le pedía. Seguramente se acabaría quedando dormido en clase y lo más probable es que después de ella llamaría a su novio para quejarse de cuán aburridos son sus profesores. Esto es algo rutinario y el haberse quedado toda la noche despierto en un bar de mala muerte para después divertirse un poco con él no va a cambiar absolutamente nada. 

Kageyama se deja hacer, entonces, y agarra las mejillas de Yamaguchi tan pronto como él ha soltado sus dedos. Vuelve a unir sus bocas, demandando más besos de los suyos, esos que adora, permitiendo que su novio se enfocara en sus ropas. Se quita el cinturón de su vaquero, lo desabotona y lo baja hasta por encima de sus rodillas, incapaz de hacerlo desaparecer por completo debido a la posición en la que se encuentran, y empuja contra la ingle del contrario como si estuviera dentro de él. 

Este jadea. Sí, bueno, prefiere que Yamaguchi pierda su tiempo ahí con él que con Tsukishima bebiendo. Vale, acepta que hubiera sido por culpa de que había roto su relación con Kuroo, pero de todos modos había echado de menos a su novio. No quiere ni pensar en cómo soportará los viajes con la selección japonesa durante las Olimpiadas el año que viene, siendo tanto el tiempo que se va a tirar fuera de Sendai. 

El tiempo que se va a tirar sin dormir en los brazos de Yamaguchi. Ah, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan... cursi? 

—Te quiero —dice, tan salido de la nada que consigue sorprender a Yamaguchi, quien separa su cabeza y deja de mover sus manos sobre la tela de su pijama para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Llevan saliendo dos años, casi tres en pocos meses, y todavía se siente un poco extraño oír frases como esas. Ambos no suelen decirla demasiado casi con miedo a que se desgaste debido a su uso y cuando lo hacen provocan terremotos en sus corazones, torbellinos en sus mentes e incendios forestales en sus pantalones. 

—Yo también... —le murmura de vuelta, casi sintiendo como el alcohol se elimina de su interior de un tirón, a la vez que su rostro se enrojece con fuerza. Apoya su frente en el hombro de su novio y resopla en su desordenada camiseta, sintiéndose más cansado de lo que creía hasta hacía unos segundos. —Y yo que estaba intentando tomar el control aquí, mira lo que has conseguido. 

Kageyama se ríe y oh, eso sí que era algo que no ocurre a menudo. Su pecho vibra bajo la cara de Yamaguchi y cree que está siendo testigo de uno de los fenómenos más maravillosos de la naturaleza. Infla su pecho en orgullo a sabiendas de que es él quien lo provoca y guarda el momento como si este fuera una fotografía en su memoria, sin querer desprenderse de él nunca. 

—¿Ya no quieres hacer "otras cosas"? 

Yamaguchi le saca la lengua. 

—Claro que quiero —se queja. Kageyama levanta una ceja y vuelve a abrazarlo por el cuello, alzándolo hasta que de nuevo sus labios se encuentran lo suficientemente cerca como para poder respirar sobre el aliento del otro. Yamaguchi, sin embargo, pierde el aire. 

—No te veo intentándolo. 

El chico sonríe. _Oh_ , está a punto de hacerlo.


End file.
